fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
2020 UK Film Releases
This is a list of films released in the UK in 2020: January 1 The Gentlemen - 18 - Entertainment Film Distributors / Miramax Films 3 Jojo Rabbit - 12A - Fox Searchlight Pictures 10 1917 - 15 - Entertainment One / Amblin Partners / DreamWorks Pictures / Neal Street Productions / New Republic Pictures 17 Bad Boys for Life - 15 - Sony Pictures Releasing / Columbia Pictures / 2.0 Entertainment / Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Overbrook Entertainment Just Mercy - 12A - Warner Bros Pictures / Endeavor Content / Macro / Netter Productions / One Community / Outlier Society / Participant Waves - 15 - Universal Pictures / Focus Features / A24 Films 24 The Personal History of David Copperfield - PG - Lionsgate Films / Film4 / FilmNation Entertainment The Turning - 15 - Entertainment One / DreamWorks Pictures / Amblin Entertainment / Vertigo Entertainment 31 A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood - PG - Sony Pictures Releasing / TriStar Pictures / Tencent Pictures / Big Beach Films Queen and Slim - TBA - Entertainment One / MakeReady Richard Jewell - 15 - Warner Bros Pictures / 75 Year Plan Productions / Appian Way Productions / Misher Films / Malpaso Productions The Lighthouse - 15 - Universal Pictures / Focus Features / A24 Films / Regency Enterprises / RT Features February 7 Birds of Prey - 15 - Warner Bros Pictures / DC Films / Clubhouse Pictures / Kroll and Co. Entertainment / LuckyChap Entertainment The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle - TBA - Universal Pictures Underwater - 15 - 20th Century Fox / Chernin Entertainment / TSG Entertainment 14 Emma (2020) - U''' - Universal Pictures / Working Title Films / Blueprint Pictures / Perfect World Pictures Sonic the Hedgehog - '''TBA - Paramount Pictures / Sega / Original Film 21 Brahms: The Boy II - 15 - Entertainment Film Distributors / GEM Entertainment / STX Entertainment / Huayi Brothers / Lakeshore Entertainment Like a Boss - 15 - Paramount Pictures / Artists First 28 Dark Waters - 12A - Entertainment One / Participant / Killer Films The Invisible Man - TBA - Universal Pictures / Dark Universe / Blumhouse Productions / Goalpost Pictures Wendy - TBA - Searchlight Pictures / TSG Entertainment / The Department of Motion Pictures / Journeyman Pictures March 6 Fantasy Island - 15 - Sony Pictures Releasing / Columbia Pictures / Blumhouse Productions Onward - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios The Photograph - TBA - Universal Pictures / Perfect World Pictures / Will Packer Productions 13 Godzilla vs. Kong - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures My Spy - TBA - STX Entertainment / MWM Studios 20 A Quiet Place: Part II - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Buffalo FilmWorks / Platinum Dunes Trolls World Tour - TBA - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation 27 Mulan (2020) - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures Peter Rabbit 2 - TBA - Sony Pictures Releasing / Columbia Pictures / Animal Logic / Olive Bridge Entertainment April 3 No Time to Die - TBA - Universal Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 8 The New Mutants - TBA - 20th Century Studios / Marvel Entertainment 10 Fatherhood - TBA - TriStar Pictures 17 Monster Problems - TBA - Entertainment One / Paramount Pictures / Paramount Players / MTV Films / 21 Laps Entertainment 24 Antebellum - TBA - Lionsgate Films / QC Entertainment Finding the Way Back - 15 - Warner Bros Pictures / Spyglass Media Group / BRON Studios / Mayhem Films / Pearl Street Films / Creative Wealth Media Finance May 1 Black Widow - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Marvel Studios / Zak Productions 8 Greyhound - TBA - Sony Pictures Releasing / Columbia Pictures / Stage 6 Films / Playtone / BRON Studios / Creative Wealth Media Finance / FilmNation Entertainment / Sycamore Pictures 22 Fast & Furious 9 - TBA - Universal Pictures / Original Film / Perfect Storm Entertainment / Roth/Kirschenbaum Films The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Paramount Animation / Nickelodeon Movies / Nickelodeon Animation Studios / United Plankton Pictures 29 Artemis Fowl - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Tribeca Productions / TSG Entertainment June 5 Wonder Woman 1984 - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / DC Films / Atlas Entertainment / The Stone Quarry 19 Soul - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios July 1 Free Guy - TBA - 20th Century Studios / 21 Laps Entertainment / Maximum Effort / Berlanti Productions / TSG Entertainment 10 Ghostbusters (2020) - TBA - Columbia Pictures / The Montecito Picture Company 17 Tenet - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Syncopy Films Top Gun: Maverick - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Tencent Pictures / TC Productions 24 Jungle Cruise - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Davis Entertainment 31 Barb and Star Go to Vista Del Mar - TBA - Lionsgate Films / GEM Entertainment / Gloria Sanchez Productions Morbius - TBA - Sony Pictures Releasing / Columbia Pictures / Marvel Entertainment / Arad Productions / Matt Tomalch Productions August 7 Infinite (2020) - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Di Bonaventura Pictures 14 Escape Room 2 - TBA - Sony Pictures Releasing / Columbia Pictures / Original Film / Shaken Not Stirred The One and Only Ivan - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures 28 The Hitman's Wife's Bodyguard - TBA - Lionsgate Films / Film & TV House / Millennium Media / Campbell Grobman Films September 4 Monster Hunter - TBA - Universal Pictures / Constantin Film 18 Last Night in Soho - TBA - Universal Pictures / Focus Features / Film4 / Big Talk Productions / Working Title Films The King's Man - TBA - 20th Century Studios / Marv Films Without Remorse - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Midnight Radio / Weed Road Pictures 25 The Many Saints of Newark - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / HBO Films / Chase Films October 2 Venom 2 - TBA - Sony Pictures Releasing / Columbia Pictures / Marvel Entertainment / Pascal Pictures 16 Halloween Kills - TBA - Universal Pictures / Miramax Films / Blumhouse Productions The Witches (2020) - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / ImageMovers / Double Dare You / Esperanto Filmoj 21 Everybody's Talking About Jamie - TBA - 20th Century Studios / Regency Enterprises / Film4 / Warp Films 23 Snake Eyes (2020) - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Skydance Media / Allspark Pictures / Di Bonaventura Pictures / Hasbro Studios 30 The Trial of the Chicago 7 - TBA - Entertainment Film Distributors / Film & TV House / GEM Entertainment / Amblin Entertainment / Cross Creek Pictures / Marc Platt Productions November 6 The Eternals - TBA - Marvel Studios 13 Red Notice - TBA - Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures 27 Happiest Season - TBA - Entertainment One / Temple Hill Entertainment Raya and the Last Dragon - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Walt Disney Animation Studios December 11 Samaritan - TBA - Universal Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Balboa Productions 18 Coming 2 America - TBA - Paramount Pictures Vivo - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation West Side Story (2020) - TBA - 20th Century Studios / Amblin Entertainment 26 Uncharted - TBA - Columbia Pictures / PlayStation Productions Category:Years in film (UK)